Saving the Best for Last
by Nuin'arien
Summary: It's a special night in Ithilien and Faramir has a surprise for Éowyn. Other characters making an appearance in the story include their children, and the ladies Arwen and Lothiriel.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the rough plot, and even that's not very original. All recognizable characters and places belong to the heirs and estate of JRR Tolkien.

I admit that this is not a very good story. I would probably come back to this tomorrow and wish I've never posted it. But since it's Valentine's today, I got it into my head to post something at least vaguely romantic. I don't feel like I've described Faramir very well in this story, unlike in my other fics so I would really appreciate it if you could take a few moments to review and give suggestions to improve this tale. Thank you!

-Nuingaríen

* * *

It was evening in Ithilien, the lovely Princedom of Faramir, Lord Steward of Gondor. It seemed like any other early autumn evening, crisp and fresh. But tonight was different; it was the Lady Éowyn's birthday.

Inside the grand mansion of Emyn Arnen, no large celebration was being held. The Lady of Ithilien had just had a baby, her fourth, a few days past and the Prince was loath to have a large gathering—though well meaning so soon after the delivery lest his wife's strength be overly taxed. The Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen were not fond of large and public celebrations but still held gatherings for events such as a birth or anniversary for the benefit of their people. Éowyn had insisted that she was fine but Faramir was not to be persuaded so they had compromised by sending out a large quantity of food to the village for the people to hold their own celebration for the safe birth of their newest prince and their White Lady's natal day. The Prince, however, still wanted something special for his wife so he had ordered the kitchens to prepare the Lady's favorite foods and he himself went down to the cellars to pick the spirits to go with it. After seeing to it that everything was in order, he went to visit his children in the nursery.

Faramir approached the nursery door, treading silently, wanting to surprise his family. He heard muffled voices coming through the door which became clearer as he drew near.

"But he's so small!" He recognized his second son, Rochon's voice.

"That's because he still… new." Faramir smiled, he could imagine Éowyn's eyebrows coming together swiftly as she searched for the right word to use.

"He'll grow bigger though, won't he, Momma? Just like Morwyn did?" That was Elboron, his eldest.

"Me? I was small too?" His only daughter cried in disbelief.

Faramir entered the room as a chorus of "Ada's!" greeted him. He leaned down to kiss his wife who was holding the newest addition to their family.

"I think he'll have light-hair." He said softly as he brushed his hand over the infant's downy head.

"Nay, I think dark." Éowyn countered. "This was how Elboron's looked when he was born."

"Time will tell," Faramir said diplomatically, placing another kiss on his wife's lips. "Now," he turned toward his other children, "how would all of you like to come with me and visit the stables?" The children jumped up eagerly and grabbed their father's hands.

"I'll see you back in time for supper," Éowyn called after them fondly. "You, my son, will keep your Naneth company," she crooned softly to the baby.

~~o~~

"Enter!" Éowyn said in response to the knock on the door. She was seated in front of the dresser, arranging her thick golden tresses for dinner. She was wearing a dark blue gown that was cut in a similar style to her other dresses except this one had silver embroidery trimming the neckline, sleeves, and hem. A mithril belt hugged her waist which had just recently gone back to its former slender form, lending the whole outfit an air of elvish elegance. She saw her husband stop midstride when his eyes fell on her. Faramir drew a ragged breath.

"When I said that dinner was going to be a special occasion, I did not expect you to dress so ravishingly for it, Éowyn," he said evenly. A flush that was not necessarily unpleasant spread on the Lady's fair face.

"Well, my Lord, you do not look any less captivating yourself." It was his turn to blush.

"Shall we?" He said offering his arm which she took with élan. When they reached the double doors that led to the dining hall, Faramir stopped and asked her to close her eyes. Éowyn looked at him quizzically but acquiesced. He took her hand and nodded for the guards to open the doors.

A patter of small feet alerted Éowyn that her older sons and only daughter were present. Dinner in their home was usually served earlier but when it was this late, the children were usually already getting ready for bed.

"You may open your eyes now." Éowyn gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted her. The table was laden with food of every kind but she recognized that all of them were preparations she favored. But what was on the table was not what caused her surprised exclamation for standing in front of it were Elboron, Rochon, and Morwyn each holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers in a riot of colors. Beside them stood Queen Arwen of the Reunited Kingdom and Lothiriel, Queen of Rohan, who was also Faramir's cousin and Éowyn's brother's wife. Their husbands, Aragorn and Éomer, the Kings of Gondor and Rohan, respectively, were away on a political trip.

Éowyn knelt and hugged her children to her, "Oh, my dear ones, this is a wonderful surprise!" She went to the two women and hugged them in turn, "it is wonderful to have you both here." Then Éowyn noticed the cradle set next to the table and laughed. "Even Déor has joined us! This indeed is a grand surprise!" She turned to her husband, "Truly, Faramir, this was not necessary but I thank you."

"You deserve it and more," he replied. Everyone took their places around the table and dinner proceeded merrily. 

"I had originally meant this to be an affair where we could all dance, but as the Kings are away, I'm afraid that part of the celebration will have to be postponed," Faramir informed them after dinner.

"I'll dance with you, cousin," Lothiriel said gaily. "I have not danced in a while and I think the exercise will do some good," she continued.

"I second that," said Arwen.

Éowyn laughed, "It seems that you are not to be in want of dance partners, tonight, Dearest."

Faramir also laughed and gamely escorted his cousin to the area cleared for said activity. After returning Lothiriel then later, Arwen to their seats, Faramir held out his hand to his daughter but the dark-haired girl just looked at her Ada's outstretched hand and giggled.

"Oh, Ada! I can't dance!"

"Yes you can. Just take my hand," her father replied with a smile.

"Try, sweetheart," Éowyn urged, eyes twinkling, "Ada will guide you."

Morwyn looked trustingly at her father and took his hand. Faramir led the little girl out onto the clear are beside the dining table as music floated across the room. Faramir kept Morwyn's small hands in his while he stepped to and fro, counting as he moved, "One, two, three, one, two, three. Just like that."

His daughter giggled again, "Momma, this is fun!" She called out happily to her mother.

"You're doing well, my love," Éowyn called back. Elboron and Rochon had stopped their side conversation to watch their father and sister, wide grins appearing on their young faces. The sight of their tall Ada stepping lightly and their tiny sister trying to imitate him was rather amusing. As the song ended, Faramir gave his daughter a gentle twirl and led her back to her seat.

"Naneth's turn!" the child cried. Faramir approached Éowyn with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes," he replied. "I have saved the best for last," as he led her onto the dance floor. 

_fin_


End file.
